


Virtuous

by desirayparker20



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adultery, Baptism, Doggy Style, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Lust, Religion, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20
Summary: Long ago, your family made you leave Clyde Logan in the past. But what they don't know, won't hurt them.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Virtuous

**Author's Note:**

> Clyde Logan x Female Reader (Sex is unprotected, but you're on birth control)

What a beautiful day it was. The air was crisp and cool, but the Sun cast its yellow light all over Boone County. For no more than five minutes, you'd helped three newly baptized members up the steps after your father, the church Pastor, had dunked them in the baptismal pool. Everyone sang praises to the Most High and service continued. Your father preached a lovely sermon and the afternoon ended in hugs, handshakes, and inquiries to your husband's whereabouts. 

"He went to a medical conference in New York," you answered with a smile. 

" _Ohhh_!" they'd sing whenever you mentioned something nice about him, and they did so this time.

Jason was a family physician--the son of your former pediatrician, incidentally. He was the textbook definition of a perfect guy: handsome, great job, walked old ladies across the street, all of that good stuff. And you loved him. Oh, how you loved him. But...there was someone else.

Your family did not like Clyde Logan. He was a decent kid, but he wasn't good enough for you. No "Logan" was. A family of failures. They let you enjoy him for a while, then once you graduated from college, the pressure was on to follow in your mother's footsteps--be somebody's wife, and soon, someone's mother. Find you a man you can stand beside with dignity. Jason was available--and he was perfect. You stood beside him with dignity, yes--and when he was away, you sat on your calves for Clyde Logan.

* * *

Clyde bent at the waist and mumbled in your ear. "Who do you think you are?"

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Clyde," you said.

He stood up straight and circled you. _You_...

You, a pastor's daughter and a doctor's wife? No. You were Clyde Logan's warm holes. You sat in his chair completely naked with your arms tied behind your back--and he paced around you, chuckling. His chuckle grew into laughter.

"Bad enough you don't bring me my pussy for two months. Then, you got the nerve to just pop up over my house when you want to? Because _you're_ horny? Like I belong to you, and not the other way around?" 

"I'm sorry."

Clyde tugged at your hair and pulled your head back to look up at him. "Shut the fuck up."

You whimpered at his roughness and he smiled. Then, he let your hair go. He walked in front of you and knelt eye-level with your knees. He spread your legs and without hesitation, pressed two fingers into your core. You bit your lip and moaned.

"How did I know? You like makin' me mad, is that it?"

"No, I don't like makin' you mad..."

Clyde pushed deeper, making your head fall backward. The cool band of his horseshoe ring rested in the crevice between your labia and your thigh. Then, he ripped his fingers out. 

"You don't get to enjoy nothin' tonight," he said standing up. He tugged at his belt buckle. "Tonight, it's all about me. You deprive me of _my_ pussy and think you gon' enjoy yourself? Hmph."

Clyde's belt was on the floor and his pants undone. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his dick--hard, ready, and _angry_ for you. He stepped close to you and pulled your head back by your hair again. Then, he smacked the head of his dick against your lips. So heavy, yet so soft. He thrust forward and backward--running his length against your face--over your chin and your lips and your nose--making you catch a whiff of his balls' scent, as well. Finally, he rested the tip at your lips.

"Open up," he said. You obeyed and parted your lips. "Gonna ruin this pretty lil' face of yours."

He pressed his tip between your lips and drove into your mouth until he hit your palate, making you gag. Once he heard that gag, he pulled completely out, dragging a string of saliva with him. He rubbed the dribble over his shaft. 

"Drool."

You pushed a small puddle of saliva from your lips as Clyde held the head of his dick under your chin. The saliva fell and he rubbed it in. Then, he grabbed himself with his right hand and pushed back into your mouth. He held both sides of your head and stroked your tongue nice and slow. Soon, he picked up speed.

He dropped his left hand and held your head with just his right as he fucked our mouth, letting his tip take pokes at your uvula. You gagged and drooled under him--breathing desperately through your nose. Drops of water appeared in the corners of your eyes.

"You alright, Babygirl?" he asked, voice gravelly. 

"Mm-hmm..." you garbled. 

"Hands, Baby..."

You gave him a thumbs-up, and he continued fucking your face. At one point, he stopped thrusting and opted to move your head back and forth. Garbled sounds echoed throughout his bedroom, and within about forty seconds of this, you tapped his thigh three times, as practiced. Clyde quickly pulled out of your mouth and let go of your hair. _In...out...in...out_...you took slow breaths. Clyde loosened the tie around your wrists--his own suit tie--and gave your skin a few rubs. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he said, going back into game mode. He grabbed you by the arm and tossed you on his bed. "All fours."

You lifted your body and held yourself up on hands and knees. The sound of Clyde's boots softened--he'd taken the shoes off. He climbed on the bed, pressed your upper body down by the space between your shoulders, and lined up at your entrance. Wasting little time, he plunged deep inside of you and buried himself to the hilt, making you moan into his bed. He wrapped his arm around your belly and held you up, only so he could whisper in your ear as he stretched your walls.

"Yes, yes, yes!" you shouted. You closed your eyes and took your punishment. "Fuck!"  
  
"Listen to you. _Good girl_. _Virtuous_. Hmph!"

He slowed his thrusts and dug into you nice, slow, and _deep_ \--bringing your harsh moans to a high-pitched, aching squeal.

"What would your family say if they saw you like this? Hmm? Letting a Logan split you in half..." He slammed into you hard, demanding an answer. "Hmm?!"

"They wouldn't like it..." you mumbled breathlessly.

"I bet they wouldn't. And your lil' pretty boy husband. Don't even know that he ain't gettin' the best of you. Does he get you wet like me?"

"No, Clyde..."

"Stretch you open like me?"

"No," you whimpered--near tears and desperate for him to pick up his stroke again.

"Makes me laugh sometimes," he said. He planted a kiss on your shoulder. "Thinkin' about him comin' to fuck your sweet pussy after I done already dumped _my_ cum inside of it."

It was so wrong. So dirty and so obscene. But the salacious thought made you moan. It made your asshole tighten and your pussy clench the circumference of Clyde's dick. He chuckled at the sensation.

"Nasty girl," he said with a smile in his voice. Finally, he pushed you down and grabbed your hips--the fingertips of both hands pressing into your flesh--and he fucked you into his mattress. You were a screeching, screaming, and moaning mess under him. Your pussy confessed its love, its lust, and its sins to Clyde--squelching for him. Dripping. Expanding and letting him in. 

"You ready, Babydoll? You ready for my cum?"

"No, please! Please, I need some more. Please, keep fuckin' me, Clyde!" you pleaded. _Smack!_

"What did you tell you?" he asked. He smacked your ass again--his ring adding an extra layer of stinging pain to your punishment. "Hmm?" _Smack!_

"This ain't about you. You don't get no pleasure tonight. Now shut up and take this cum..."

Ass cheeks stinging, you gripped the sheets as Clyde's length glided against your slippery walls. With a groan, he painted the pink velvet with his milky, warm release. When he finished pumping all of himself into you, he rested inside for a few more seconds. Finally, he pulled out, and you felt his creamy nectar ooze out of you. You crashed onto the bed and he fell beside you.

You turned your head to face him and watched him catch his breath. He peeped at you, then rested flat on his back. He opened his arms and you slid close to cuddle with him.

"Gimme 'bout ten minutes. I'ma give it to you right."

You didn't say anything. You just tossed an arm over his chest and listened to him breathe.

"Everything alright with you. At home?" he asked.

"Yeah," you answered. "I just miss _you_. That's all."

Clyde sighed. Then, you felt his plush lips touch your forehead.


End file.
